mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Dracula 2000
Dracula 2000 (AKA Wes Craven Presents: Dracula 2000) is a 2000 American horror movie directed by Patrick Lussier and released by Dimension Films. It stars Gerald Butler as the titular character, a powerful vampire who is accidentally released after 103 years in captivity. The film costars Justine Waddell, Jonny Lee Miller, Christopher Plummer, and Colleen "Vitamin C" Fitzpatrick. Plot Summary In London, a group of thieves led by Marcus (Omar Epps) and Solina (Jennifer Esposito) steal a coffin from Abraham Van Helsing (Plummer) and flee by jet to New Orleans. The gang opens the coffin mid-flight, expecting treasure, but instead find Dracula, who feeds on Solina before killing the crew and wrecking the jet. In a Louisiana swamp, reporter Valerie Sharp (Jeri Ryan) is covering the plane crash when she becomes Dracula's second victim. Dracula then heads to New Orleans in search of Mary Heller (Waddell), who is Van Helsing's daughter. He seduces Mary's friend Lucy (Fitzpatrick) and turns her into a vampire. Van Helsing and his assistant Simon (Miller) arrive in New Orleans to save Mary, but Dracula's three "brides"- Solina, Valerie, and Lucy- attack and kill Van Helsing. Simon and Mary are captured by Dracula, who turns Mary into a vampire and seemingly places her under his thrall as well. He orders Mary to bite Simon, but she reveals that she's not under his control and helps Simon to kill the brides. She then wraps a cable from an electric crucifix sign around Dracula's neck and throws herself and him from a rooftop. She drops to safety in the shadows while Dracula is left to hang in the morning light, causing him to burn to ash. His death frees Mary from her vampirism, and she vows to take Van Helsing's place as the guardian of Dracula's remains. DRACO20.png|Dracula is revived DRACO21.png|Solina and Marcus are terrified DRACO22.png|Dracula turns on his hypno-vision DRACO23.png|Solina is instantly hypnotized DRACO24.png|Dracula beckons her to come to him DRACO25.png|She does... DRACO26.png|...and becomes his next meal DRACO1.png|In a swamp, reporter Valerie practices for her upcoming news report DRACO2.png|They've arrived at the crash site of the jet... at dusk DRACO3.png|Valerie suddenly winces in pain DRACO4.png|It's Dracula, invisible to the camera's (mirror?) viewfinder DRACO5.png|Valerie runs for the van while the cameraman takes on Dracula DRACO6.png|Valerie watches the cameraman's death from the van DRACO7.png|Dracula rips open the door DRACO8.png|Valerie looks into his eyes... DRACO9.png|Hypnotized, she becomes his second victim DRACO30.png|Dracula is quite the ladies man at the record store DRACO31.png|Dracula meets Lucy DRACO32.png|She is completely charmed DRACO33.png|Lucy invites Dracula into her house (uh oh) DRACO34.png|Dracula seduces Lucy DRACO35.png|Dracula bites Lucy DRACO50.png|Mary is Dracula's thrall DRACO51.png|She joins him inside the rooftop greenhouse DRACO52.png|Where the two remaining brides have Simon DRACO53.png|Dracula whispers in Mary's ear DRACO54.png|He tells her to bite Simon and taste his blood DRACO55.png|She mindlessly obeys DRACO56.png|Her eyes turn red DRACO57.png|And she bites Simon DRACO58.png|She is an evil vampire now DRACO59.png|Mary prepares to kill Simon with a knife DRACO60.png|Lucy notices, too late, that Simon's "bite" is more of a nibble DRACO61.png|She realizes that Mary has been faking it the whole time DRACO62.png|...and that Mary's knife is headed for her throat, not Simon's DRACO81.png|The three brides, apparently after visiting an all-night dress shop DRACO80.png|The brides threaten Simon/practice their girl band music video Category:Western Live Action Category:Films Live-Action Category:Horror Category:Fantasy Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Vampire Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Dracula Category:Non-Human Hypnotist